Painting
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Fathers bond with their sons by painting over bloodstains left on the bathroom ceiling, right? Well, Dean believes that he can bond with his cousin Blake by painting over the bloodstain that Blake left on his ceiling a year ago. One-shot.


A/N: I looked it up if you can paint over bloodstains. You can, but it'll be best using other methods.

* * *

Dean opened the can of paint and looked at Blake.

"Alright, Blake," Dean said. "It's time to paint over your blood."

Blake stared, "I can't believe you forgot that."

"I was busy," Dean replied. Blake continued to stare at him with wide green eyes. Dean felt ready to crawl up the walls, "Stop staring at me with your freaking bush-baby eyes."

Blake titled his head to the side, "Bush-baby eyes?" He took out his phone and typed something in. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the paintbrush. "Hey! I don't have bush-baby eyes!"

Dean gave Blake a look. "You did when you were younger." Blake wasn't amused. "I'm not kidding. I think Aunt Christina has some pictures lying around." Blake still wasn't amused. Dean looked at Blake, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Blake sighed, "Too depressed." He held out his arm, "Can't move."

Dean walked over and slung Blake over his shoulder. He carried him into the bathroom and dropped Blake in front of the ladder. "You're going to help. It's your blood after all."

"But it's your house," Blake replied.

Dean looked at Blake, "I can do this all night."

"I know you can," Blake replied.

"So, help me," Dean replied.

Blake stared, "But _you_ _forgot_ about it."

Dean stared, "This will go a lot faster if you didn't stand around and bitch at me, like your mother."

"I'm not like my mom," Blake replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you'll just stand around and bitch at me? I will ground you."

Blake looked thoughtful and got on the ladder. "But, I'm too depressed. I can't move."

Dean shouted, "Blake Anakin Skywalker Moonstone!"

Blake replied, "Fine."

* * *

Bake heard Dean's phone ringing. "Your phone is ringing."

Dean listened, "It's just Roman and Seth. Nothing important, I think." He wasn't sure. "I think I should go answer it."

Blake shrugged, "If you want too." The phone stopped ringing. "Too late on that," he slapped paint on one part of his bloodstain. "Who knew cutting a vein can spray blood this thick?"

"Well, it was two," Dean replied. He heard his phone ringing again. He didn't want to leave his cousin to paint over the blood by himself.

"Your friends are clingy," Blake replied.

"So are your friends. They freak out if you don't answer your phone after each of them calls twice," Dean replied.

Blake looked at the scars, "For obvious reasons."

Dean looked at Blake's scars and shrugged. "Well, yeah. I worry too."

Blake snorted, "I think this paint smell is giving me a headache."

"Axe gives me a headache," Dean replied.

"So I've been told," Blake replied. "Is Uncle Charles getting better? As in, not being a racist gang leader?"

"I haven't been called to bail him out of prison in a few months and I haven't heard anything about his gang either. I did have to sit through an hour long rant about black people and illegal immigration, so I can't be sure. By the way, he's voting for Donald Trump," Dean replied.

Blake looked confused, "Good to know."

* * *

They agreed to paint the whole ceiling, since it just looked odd.

Dean placed a can of paint on the conveyor belt and the cashier smiled.

"Fixing up?" The cashier asked.

"No. Just got done painting over his bloodstain," Dean replied and the cashier's smile went away.

She looked at Blake who forced a smile, "I have issues." He showed the lady his scars.

The cashier just looked confused, "Okay. Have a good day."

"That was kind of rude," Blake said.

"She shouldn't have intruded in our business. You're the one who freaked her out," Dean replied.

* * *

"Did someone just knock on the door?" Dean asked, "Or am I hearing things again?"

Blake looked confused, "Again?"

"I just thought that someone knocked on the door then," Dean replied.

"No someone knocked on the door," Blake said.

Dean left the bathroom and opened the front door. It wasn't surprising that Roman and Seth were there.

"I told you he wasn't dead in a canal," Roman said to Seth.

Seth snorted, "We were wondering where you disappeared off to."

"You thought I was dead in a canal?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"You weren't answering your phone all day," Seth replied.

Dean looked annoyed, "I was painting over Blake's bloodstain that he left on my bathroom ceiling."

Seth looked horrified, "What _did_ you _do_?"

"I thought that was rust." Roman said, stunned.

Dean looked at something. "Do you see how Seth always assumes I did something illegal?"

Roman and Seth looked at Blake, who just looked bored. "Good, your friends are here. I can now be lazy." He walked to the couch and fell face-first into a cushion.

Seth looked at Dean, "His bloodstain?"

"From last year when he attempted suicide, he cut his veins, and blood spurted onto the ceiling. I for—was busy and didn't have time to clean it off," Dean explained.

Roman stared, "For an entire year?"

"Give or take a few months and yeah," Dean replied.

Seth repeated, "An entire year?"

"Way to go Dean, I think you broke his brain," Blake replied.

"I'm good at that," Dean replied.

"Well, now that we know that you're okay and not dead in a canal, we'll just leave now." Roman replied and backed away.

"No, since you're here now, you can finish up the rest of the ceiling for me," Dean replied. "It's only fair to make it up to me for throwing a dart at my shoulder and ignoring me for a random woman."

* * *

"I think its mean, making them finish painting the bathroom ceiling," Blake stated.

"We did most of the work anyway. It won't take longer than ten minutes." Dean said and crossed his arms. "We need a break and the paint smell gave you a headache."

"Roman and Seth are your guests. They shouldn't do work at your house," Blake replied.

"It's revenge Blake. Roman threw a dart at my shoulder and Seth decided to flirt with a random woman," Dean said. "I mean sure it happened a few months ago, but it'll give them something to do."

Blake realized that sometimes Dean's logic doesn't make any sense.

* * *

A/N: I had no idea where this went and how it ended there.


End file.
